


Have Faith

by giantpanda



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantpanda/pseuds/giantpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He stood at the nursery, his vision blurred by his tears.  He watched his daughter as she slept.  He ached to go in and hold her, but he was torn.  Stay with his daughter or his wife."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Faith

He stood at the nursery, his vision blurred by his tears. He watched his daughter as she slept. He ached to go in and hold her, but he was torn. Stay with his daughter or his wife.

He felt a hand brush against his arm.   He turned to face his mother.

“Ma,” he said, his voice trembling.

“How’s Mindy?” she asked softly.

“No change.”

The past few hours had been a blur. From the moment he got the call form Peter that Mindy was being rushed to the hospital, to becoming a father weeks earlier than expected. Mindy’s blood pressure had skyrocketed forcing an emergency C-section and leaving her unconscious.

“You need to have faith.”

“Ma,” he said, shaking his head. “I’ve had patients who…”

“Stop.” She grabbed his hand. “You are not her doctor. You are her husband. Forget all about what you know and believe that she will be okay.”

His gaze traveled back to his daughter. He stared at the card attached to her bassinet that read “Baby Girl Castellano.”

“She doesn’t have a name yet. We couldn’t agree on anything.” He took a shaky breath. “I can’t do this without her.”

His mother wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. He struggled to keep the tears at bay. He thought of all the times he joked with Mindy that their daughter would end up just like her. How he told her that she was going to have to help him because he knew nothing of tea parties, nail polish, Disney, and all the other things Mindy told him she did as a child. He thought of all the things their beautiful daughter would lose if Mindy never woke up.

“Go sit with Mindy,” his ma said stepping away from him. “I’ll stay with my granddaughter. We can switch in a few hours.”

“Thanks,” he whispered.

“Just have faith Danny.”

As he walked to Mindy’s room, he wanted to believe that faith was all he needed. He tried to push everything he knew away. Tried not to think of the patient’s he’d lost with the same issues as Mindy. Tried not to think of how he had failed his family. He thought back to this morning, racking his brain for some sign that something was wrong. A clue that everything was about to come crashing down. If only he had noticed something earlier, he could’ve prevented this.

He found himself at her door. He took a deep breath preparing himself to go in. As he stepped inside and looked at her on the bed, he felt a tear fall. She was so pale and still. He watched the rise and fall of her chest. He searched for any other movement or sound. Mindy was never quiet, not even in her sleep. More tears fell.

He went to pick up her file, but his mother’s words stopped him. She wasn’t his patient, she was his everything. He brushed his lips against her mouth, foolishly hoping that would be all it took to wake her up. With a sigh, he sank down into the chair by her bed. He slipped his hand into hers.

Bowing, his head, he prayed.


End file.
